Man! I Feel Like A Woman!
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: The Masaki women need a break. *Songfic* R/R!


Disclaimer-Tenchi and the song aren't mine.

Man! I Feel Like A Woman!

"Ryoko, what are you doing?" Tenchi asked, as Ryoko went to the door. "Where are you headed?"

"The girls and I are going out tonight for a little break," she answered. "Hey, Washu!"

"What, Ryoko?" Washu replied pointedly.

Ryoko rolled her eyes. "Mom!"

"Coming, dear!" Washu said, emerging from her inter-dimensional laboratory.

"Ayeka! Sasami! Kione! Mihoshi! Let's go!"

The four girls emerged from various angles and joined Ryoko and Washu. "Good-bye, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka said. "We'll be back soon enough."

"Whoa, whoa!" Nobuyuki came barreling into the room and blocked the door. "You girls can't leave! There's laundry and dinner and cleaning and so much more to do!"

"Yeah, well, see, we need a little break," Ryoko said. "We thought we'd go to Tokyo for awhile. So, out of the way, old man!" Ryoko shoved him out of the way. "Bye, Tenchi!"

"Bye, Lord Tenchi!"

"We'll be back soon!"

"Bye, my little guinea pig!"

"Don't worry about us!"

"I'll watch them so they don't get in trouble!"

The door slid shut as the girls raced off, screaming and shouting.

Tenchi, Nobuyuki, and Yosho looked at each other, and at that moment, Mayuka began crying.

"Whew!" Kione yelled. "We made it out!"

"Where should we go now, girls?" Washu asked.

"Hmm…we should go to that new karaoke bar in Tokyo!" Sasami said. "The Starlit Haven!"

"Ooh, I love karaoke!" Mihoshi cried.

"All right, hang on, girls!" Ryoko spread out her arms. The other girls grabbed hold and they were gone.

"I think we should go after the girls," Nobuyuki said, after his 5th futile attempt to calm Mayuka down.

"But we don't know where they are," Tenchi said, trying to properly pick up his 'daughter'.

"My censors indicate that they are in Tokyo," Azaka said. The wooden robot's light bulb was blinking on and off. "They are in a karaoke bar called the Starlit Haven."

"Get the car!" Yosho yelled. "We're going to Tokyo!"

The red and blue lights flashed on and off in different angles as the girls entered the bar.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Mihoshi exclaimed.

"Come on, let's get in line!" Kione grabbed Sasami's arm and dragged her toward the line, the others running after them.

Yosho floored his car and sped off towards Tokyo, with Nobuyuki and Tenchi in the back, trying to calm Mayuka down. At this rate, they'd get to Tokyo in a half-hour.

"Come on, what's taking so long?" Washu complained. They'd been standing in line for almost 30 minutes and were getting very irritable.

"I think we're getting closer," Ayeka said, peering ahead. "Only one more person in front of us."

The man in front of them paid for the stage and went on. The girls barely paid attention to him as they discussed their song plan. "So, we've all got our parts, right?" Ryoko asked. "We all know what we're doing?"

"Yes, Miss Ryoko," Ayeka said.

"I'm ready!" Sasami said.

Mihoshi's instinctive dumb luck compelled her to turn around when the door opened and shut. "Hey, it's Tenchi and Father and Grandpa!" she yelled. "Hey, guys, over…!"

Kione attacked Mihoshi and covered her partner's mouth with her hand. "Shut up, Mihoshi! We don't want them to see us!"

"What are they doing?" Ryoko hissed. "And they brought Mayuka with them!"

"Mayuka doesn't look too happy," Sasami said, squinting to see the baby. 

"Well, duh! She's with pervy Nobuyuki!" Ayeka said.

"Girls, chill," Ryoko said. "This only makes our song better to the situation!"

"Ladies, please pay up and give me your requested song," the receptionist said, holding out his hand.

"Here." Washu put the amount of money in his hand and gave their song request to him.

"Hey!" the MC yelled through his microphone. "The music doesn't end! We have a new entry from our group of young ladies. Give it up for the Masaki 6: Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Kione, Mihoshi, and Washu!"

The audience burst into applause as the girls bounded onto the stage. 6 microphone stands were set up, and each girl to her mike out of it.

"Start it!" Ryoko yelled, snapping her fingers at the CD player manager.

He gave her a thumbs-up sign and pressed the button on the CD player.

****

Ryoko: I'm going out tonight

****

Sasami: I'm feeling all right

****

Washu: Gonna let it all hang out

****

Ayeka: Wanna make some noise

****

Mihoshi: Really raise my voice

****

Kione: Yeah, I wanna scream and shout

****

Mihoshi: No inhibitions

****

Kione: Make no conditions

****

Ryoko: Get a little outta line

****

Washu: I ain't gonna act

****

Ayeka: Politically correct

****

Sasami: I only wanna have a good time

****

All: The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Oh, oh, oh

****

Ryoko: Go totally crazy

****

Sasami: Forget I'm a lady

****

Kione: Men's shirts

****

Ayeka: Short skirts

****

All: Oh-oh, oh, oh

****

Mihoshi: Really go wild

****

Washu: Yeah, doing it in style

****

All: Oh, oh, oh

****

Ryoko: Get in the action

****

Ayeka: Feel the attraction

****

Mihoshi: Color my hair

****

Sasami: Do what I dare

****

All: Oh-oh, oh, oh

****

Kione: I wannabe free, yeah

****

Washu: To feel the way I feel

****

All: Man! I feel like a woman

****

Sasami: The girls need a break

****

Ayeka: Tonight, I'm gonna take

****

Kione: The chance to get out on the town

****

Mihoshi: We don't need romance

****

Washu: We only wanna dance

****

Ryoko: We're gonna let our hair hang down

****

All: The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Oh, oh, oh

****

Ryoko: Go totally crazy

****

Sasami: Forget I'm a lady

****

Kione: Men's shirts

****

Ayeka: Short skirts

****

All: Oh-oh, oh, oh

****

Mihoshi: Really go wild

****

Washu: Yeah, doing it in style

****

All: Oh, oh, oh

****

Ryoko: Get in the action

****

Ayeka: Feel the attraction

****

Mihoshi: Color my hair

****

Sasami: Do what I dare

****

All: Oh-oh, oh, oh

****

Kione: I wanna be free, yeah

****

Washu: To feel the way I feel

****

All: Man! I feel like a woman

~Music only~

Oh, yeah

The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Oh, oh, oh

****

Ryoko: Go totally crazy

****

Sasami: Forget I'm a lady

****

Kione: Men's shirts

****

Ayeka: Short skirts

****

All: Oh-oh, oh, oh

****

Mihoshi: Really go wild

****

Washu: Yeah, doing it in style

****

All: Oh, oh, oh

****

Ryoko: Get in the action

****

Ayeka: Feel the attraction

****

Mihoshi: Color my hair

****

Sasami: Do what I dare

****

All: Oh-oh, oh, oh

****

Kione: I wanna be free, yeah

****

Washu: To feel the way I feel

****

All: Man! I feel like a woman

~Music only~

Oh, oh, yeah-yeah

Act totally crazy

Can you feel it?

Come, come, come on, baby

Whoo!

Whoo!

Whoo!

I feel like a woman!

The whole karaoke bar, including the Masaki men, exploded in cheers. Mayuka was cheering, clapping her little hands, tears instantly dried. Tenchi looked at her in amazement, then looked back towards the stage. But the Masaki 6 had disappeared.

The next day…

"Wake up, Tenchi!"

"Let's go, Tenchi, up and at 'em!"

"Tenchi…OOPS!!"

"Tenchi, darling!"

"Lord Tenchi, are you awake yet?"

"We've got work, my little guinea pig!"

"WAAAAHHHH!!!"

"Women!" Tenchi yelped, scrambling out of bed to help the Masaki 6, and Mayuka, with their work.

Well, that's that! I always thought the overworked Masaki women deserved a little break!

REVIEW!!


End file.
